Show A Little Heart
by littleboots1996
Summary: Set after Connie's return from Bucharest and how things change within the ED. Someone falls for her and it takes a while for her to let him in but when she does she finds herself falling harder and faster than she has before. Features some Zax and Rita& Dylan too... May have some Lithan later too :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fic which I decided to write because I've come to quite like this pairing... I've got some chapters already written for this and they're all quite long so if you prefer shorter reads, this might not be great :) Please review this as I'm not 100% sure on it, thank you!**

Chapter 1 – Building Bridges

Connie walked into the department and went straight over to her office. "Morning Connie" Charlie smiled at her as she walked past him. "Hi Charlie, how is everything?" He stopped next to her and lowered his voice "I don't know. I seem to think I'm getting somewhere, then realise we're not-" "Of course you are, Charlie you're his Father and he loves you." Connie wasn't great at reassuring or comforting people. She rested a hand on his arm "If you need anything." Connie smiled before opening the door to her office and leaving Charlie.

Since returning from Bucharest things had changed. She no longer felt as in control of her life as she once did, and knew that coming back into the hospital was not going to be easy. Connie needed people on her side and she had already started to mend some bridges with people.

There was a knock on the office door before Zoe appeared. "Hey, good to have you back again… Is everything alright?" Zoe saw Connie struggling with something and came in to help her. "Thanks, yeah I'm just beginning to realise how much people really don't like me in this place. I mean I wasn't oblivious to it all but liked to ignore most of it." Zoe smiled before offering to get the pair of them a drink.

Almost as soon as Zoe left someone else was at her door. Connie sighed and wished it wasn't someone looking for an argument with her over something. She opened the door to Cal standing there leaning against the door frame with a cocky grin on his face. "Mrs B-eauchamp… I was just coming to see if you were alright?" Connie frowned at the young doctor in front of her "And you would pretend to care so much because-" "Because I do, hard to believe but some people do care."

She stepped back into the office and sat down finishing some paperwork as Cal shut the door and walked up to her desk. "So what is it then? Why can't you accept that some people here do actually want to help you out-" "Dr Knight I'm really busy so if you haven't got anything important or work related to say then you can leave." He stood up and just looked down at her. Turning to walk out he stopped as he reached the door "Seriously Dr Knight stop thinking you're god's gift and get on with what your paid for." He smiled opening the door "There's the Mrs Beauchamp I know." As soon as he left she laughed to herself and shook her head, how does he do that?

The shift was dragging and Connie was finishing in resus with a patient. "Dr Knight if you're going to insist on assisting me then you could at least offer an opinion… On the case." She saw him smile and knew she had to clarify what opinion she wanted before he spoke. Rita was watching in disbelief as Cal continued to try and flirt with Connie as she knocked him down a peg every time.

Zoe was sitting upstairs in her office when Max walked in. "So then mine or yours tonight?" Zoe looked up and saw Max winking at her causing her to burst out laughing. "We live together so I'd say it's not really a choice… Or are you referring to the car as your place?" Max looked at Zoe "That was a low blow Zo!" She stood up and walked around to him "You know I was joking-" He leant down and kissed her before leaving the office to finish his shift.

Connie was leaving her office and walking to her car when she dropped a pile of paperwork on the floor. She began swearing under her breath before bending down to begin picking them up.

Cal was standing by the wall under some shelter with Ethan and Max who were both waiting for their partners to leave the ED. "So you got anything planned tonight Cal?" Max was enjoying it while he could as finally he had something which Cal didn't. Even Ethan was enjoying the situation they were all in at the moment. "Oh yeah, a nice night sitting at my brother's flat listening to him and his girlfriend speaking crap all night… Woo" Cal watched as Connie walked past and towards her car "No chance mate" Max said knowing what Cal was thinking the whole time. Connie dropped what she was carrying and Cal left the others to go over to her.

Cal bent down and helped her pick up the pieces of paper. She looked up realising who it was and carried on picking it all up. "Here let me get these" Cal finished picking it up as Connie stood up again. He handed them to her after looking at it all "Looks fun… You know I could always offer you a more interesting evening with some conversation." Connie took the pieces of paper from him and raised her eyebrow at him. "I think I'd prefer the paperwork." She turned away and walked to her car, getting in without even looking back. "No problem" Cal muttered to himself as Max walked over patting him on the shoulder "Nice try, you got her to leave quicker than I've ever seen her leave before."

Connie was sitting at home finishing some of the paper work when her phone begin making some noise. She had a text from Zoe _Hey I was thinking we could all do with a break soon, would you be up for a holiday? It would be a good chance to get to know people outside of work…_

Connie couldn't think of anything worse but knew she should probably go. _I'll think about it._ She sent the message but as a second thought sent another one _Thank you_. Connie put her phone down and decided to go to bed.

Cal was sitting around at home with Ethan and Lily thinking about all the places he would rather be right now. He needed to get his own place but that would mean actually taking some responsibility for a change. He stood up which got the others attention "I'm going to bed lovebirds, see you at work tomorrow." He left them sat there and went to lie down. He thought about something a patient had said to him a few weeks ago and knew that he needed to do something with his life, he needed to change things.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLease review and let me know what you think :) Thank you for reading this! Laura xx**

Chapter 2 – Second Chances

Cal walked straight into work the next day and went to Connie's office knowing she would already be there. The door was open slightly, he'd never known her to leave it open but then again he was never in work this early. He knocked on the open door and waited for her to turn around. "Dr Knight, what are you doing here this early?" He stepped in and shut the door. "I wanted to speak to you about working to become a consultant." Connie blankly stared at him not believing what he was saying.

Connie sat down at her desk and just looked at Cal. "You do realise how much that actually requires…" He nodded "I've seen how much Ethan does. I don't want to be someone everyone just laughs at and sees as the guy who just sleeps about all the time. Especially people like you." It took a minute for Connie to take in what he was saying, this wasn't the first time he had bought her into their conversations. "Okay I'll consider it." Cal stood up and went to leave his office "But may I suggest the first thing you do is use your bed for sleeping in and surprise us all…" Cal glanced round at Connie and could have sworn he saw her smiling at him but he just left it and went to work.

Almost a month had already passed since Cal had spoken to Connie and she had decided to let him work for consultant. He had surprised everyone and begun to take things more seriously around work, impressing everyone especially Connie.

There had always been something she liked about Cal but would never have admitted that to anybody. There were also things she hated about him, one of them being the way he treated the job but he was slowly changing that. "Mrs Beauchamp, can I get a second opinion on a patient please?" She looked up to see Ethan standing opposite her and Cal behind him signing some paperwork. "Dr Knight, are you free to help Dr Hardy?"

Both brothers looked up shocked at her request but Cal answered quickly. "Um, yeah of course." He took a look at the notes Ethan handed him and walked with him over to the patient with Connie following them both. They discussed everything so far and what Ethan thought could have been wrong. He never normally asked for another opinion but this had been confusing him all day.

Cal checked the patient over and considered what Ethan believed was wrong. Connie watched him as he did so and had a read through the notes noticing something which stopped Ethan's diagnosis from being correct. "What is it Dr Knight?" He was frowning at something and checked the patient's chest again. "Could I take a look at the notes please?" She handed them over and watched as Cal noticed what she had. "Can I speak to you outside Ethan?" Cal walked out with his brother and began speaking to him about the patient.

Connie just watched and hadn't expected Cal to know as much as he did. Ethan just nodded and realised what his brother had found. "So no, I don't think it is that." Connie looked at him "So what do you suggest it is?" She waited for an answer. "I think it could be a pre-existing condition which has just been accelerated by this. Take another set of bloods and send her for an MRI scan just to be sure." Ethan looked towards Connie who just nodded and walked away from them impressed with Cal's improvements already.

Zoe and Connie were sitting in the office downstairs with the door open talking to each other. Connie had changed since being back, and it was beginning to allow her to form relationships with other staff members, even Rita. The young nurse came to the door and looked in "Is everything okay Nurse Freeman?" She walked in and smiled "Was just wandering what all the noise was for in here, you can hear you both laughing from out there!" Zoe laughed again as Connie glared at her, "Mrs Beauchamp here likes-" "Her consultants to shut up." Connie raised her eyebrows laughing hoping her new found friend would keep quiet.

Rita sat down "Now this sounds interesting, come on spill!" Connie shook her head laughing as Zoe just looked back at her. "I told Dr Hanna that I may have liked somebody but that I would never act on it because of who it is. Anyway you're a fine one to talk, you're not innocent in this!" Rita was lost within this conversation but was enjoying the laid back atmosphere that now surrounded Connie.

The end of the shift approached and Cal walked into the staffroom to get his things. Max and Tess were sitting in their speaking about the holiday Zoe was planning for them and some friends. "Cal would you be up for a week away? Zo's planning a holiday and a few of us are going." Cal went to his locker before turning to his friend "Yeah why not, it'd be nice to have some time out." He closed his locker and left the room to go home.

Zoe, Rita and Connie were still in the office laughing when Max and Cal stuck their heads into the office. "I will never understand women…" Max looked as they all turned to look at him. "Whatever you've been talking about must have been good because you've been in here ages laughing!" Cal laughed as they stood up to leave. He noticed how happy Connie seemed and smiled at her as he went to leave. "Dr Knight can I talk to you quickly?" He stopped and let the other women pass him before walking in.

"I just wanted to say I was impressed with your work today. Don't let it all slip because you've really changed my opinion on your position here." Cal smiled before answering "Well come out for a drink with us and I think you'd be impressed with something else as well." Connie smiled at his references and just turned to pick up her coat. "It was worth a go… It's good to hear you laughing, you should do it more often it suits you so much more than-" "Than what?" Cal looked at her "Than shutting yourself away and being all about the job. Night Mrs B…" Cal left the office, leaving Connie to think about how things had really changed. She looked at the stack of paperwork on her desk waiting for her, and turned her back on it leaving the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**A long chapter, but I really enjoyed writing this one. I was going to have it as two but figured it was better left together.** **Let me know what you think in a review, thank you! Laura xx**

Chapter 3 – Max's birthday

It was a hot summers day and a lot of the staff had the day off. It was also Max's birthday and he had arranged a day out with some of the staff. Cal, Ethan, Charlie, Lofty and Iain were speaking about having some kind of game if the weather was nice and Zoe suggested something the girls could join in with too. Somehow they had settled on a game of rounder's out on the field down the road from their house.

Rita and Zoe were at Dylan's getting their things together when they heard a car outside. "That'll be Connie… Dylan, we're off! I'll see you in a few hours." Dylan walked down the boat and kissed Rita before the two women left. They were going out in the morning before meeting everyone at the field for the rest of the day. "Hey, so where have we got to go first?" Connie smiled knowing that Zoe needed to pick some things up for Max because she hadn't had the chance to all week.

Back at the house Max and Lofty were picking up all the bags they were going to need for the afternoon. "So what time's everyone meeting?" Max checked the time before picking up the box of beer. "About an hour is when most people are coming up but a few of us are getting up there early. Big Mac and Dylan will already be there with us." They carried on getting the bags and walked towards the field.

Big Mac was in charge of cooking food all day and so was attempting to set the BBQ up when Max and Lofty got to the field. Dylan was carrying a couple of bags up across the field and put them down next to Big Mac. "When are the girls getting back?" Max shrugged "Zo said she'd be here by the time everyone else was so soon I guess." Iain and Dixie were walking over and called out to Max "Happy Birthday bed pusher! How's it feel to know you're getting old?"

Zoe was almost finished shopping when Connie's phone started ringing. Rita and Zoe looked at each other as they saw Connie's face on answering the phone. "How did you get my number?" On the other end of the phone Cal was sitting in his room after having a shower. "Let's skip that part because you probably won't like the answer… I was just wandering if you were going to Max's thing this afternoon?" Zoe had picked up the photos that had just finished printing and was bugging Connie with Rita. "Yeah I will be, I'm on my way with Zoe and Rita now…" She tried moving past the other two and started towards the car in front of them. "Okay, well me, Ethan and Lily should be there soon too… I'll see you there then." Connie smiled before agreeing and putting her phone back in her bag. "You two are so immature!" She turned round and saw the women laughing while putting their bags into the back of the car.

Everything had been set up and was ready for the game to start as the final few people turned up. It was getting warmer as the day went on and it was only just turning 12. Zoe, Rita and Connie walked across the field and for a change the women had ditched their heels for something more appropriate which didn't go amiss. "Woah, it must be a special day if you're not in heels!" Max laughed as Zoe approached everyone, "Well wouldn't want you to think we weren't taking this seriously!"

The teams had been done quickly and consisted of Max, Connie, Lofty, Robyn, Charlie, Louise, Iain and Lily against Zoe, Cal, Dylan, Rita, Tess, Dixie, Ethan and Fletch. Big Mac and Noel had decided to sit out and start the food during the game. Everyone took up their positions and started playing.

It was Cal's turn to bat who of course was becoming overly confident. The first ball thrown to him he hit half way across the field. Iain was the first to it who threw it right back to the posts where Connie grabbed it and stopped Cal from getting all the way round. Everyone started cheering as Cal realised he was out, and by the one person he had wanted to beat so badly. "Not so confident now hey" she smiled as he walked past her shaking his head. He couldn't believe Connie had actually agreed to come out and play this afternoon. As strange as it was seeing her like this it was nice.

Cal couldn't help but notice that the Connie here with them in a pair of tight dark jeans, a white vest top and some flat black pumps with her hair tied up in a ponytail was so different to the Connie in smart attire at work. "Cal can you give us a hand seeing as you're out?" Noel laughed as he walked over to help them out.

On the field they were still playing and getting pretty serious. Max and Zoe had been taking each other on every time one of them was up making everyone around them laugh. It was the final time for Max's team to bat before having something to eat and the last person up was Connie. She didn't want to do this bit, she had never been any good at it and she noticed that Cal had come back into the game to try and do what she did to him back. He saw her laughing and pulled a face to show what she was thinking was true.

Fletch stood in front of Connie "You ready?" She smiled before he threw the ball and by some miracle she hit it the same way Cal was standing. She watched thinking he was going to catch it but as he went to, he slipped slightly and missed. Connie was laughing before Max started shouting for her to run. She stopped laughing and started running as the ball came back her way but it was too late. She got all the way round and began high fiving most of her team. "I think that means, my team won… Meaning you Zoe, lost." Max grinned as she came walking over to him and he wrapped her in a hug. "Don't worry it doesn't mean I love you any less knowing you're rubbish at this." Zoe hit Max's chest playfully as Big Mac called out that the food was all done.

Everyone sat down to eat something. Ethan was sitting with Lily, Lofty and Robyn when Dixie and Iain joined them. "I'm thinking round two after lunch guys?" Iain called out to everyone who laughed before agreeing as people got competitive again. Max and Zoe joined the group of people who had congregated where Ethan and Lily were. Connie was sitting with Rita when Cal sat down opposite her smiling. Connie looked away as Zoe started to speak to her, but Cal just smiled and carried on eating.

As a second game began, some people decided to stay out of it for a while and just watch. It was almost 4 o'clock and it was still bright and warm. Connie was still sitting down and Cal had gotten up to get a drink. Walking back over he handed Connie a glass. "Here… So what made you come out today?" He took a seat next to her and just waited for an answer. "Since I came back to the hospital I realised how bad things had been between me and a lot of the people here. I knew I needed to change it, and it just took a while to realise that. So don't go thinking it was anything to do with you being here-" "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." He said laughing as Connie smiled too.

The music was playing out across the field as everyone laughed and carried on playing. "Cal! Come on we need the support over here!" He laughed before standing up. "Connie, we could do with your help too!"

Rita and Zoe were standing with each other talking when Max called out for Connie to come and play again. "It's nice that she's come today, I really didn't think she would." Rita smiled before Zoe spoke up "She's trying to change things, I think she's finally relaxing with us now. Cal so fancies her, how many times can a guy get turned down before they stop?"

Cal turned back to Connie smiling. "Coming? Looks like they're struggling without you up there." He -put his hands out to help her up. She shook her head put down her glass and reached out to him. She stood up opposite him and everyone on the field watched them, waiting. Everyone thought Cal was going to kiss her but Connie was the first to move. She leant forward and moved past his face to whisper in his ear. "This is so on, and you are just going to lose again." She moved past him ad started laughing as he turned and sighed running after her towards the pitch. Zoe and Rita knew what she had done and began laughing as she reached them.

The day was slowly turning into night and people were beginning to pack up and go home. "Thank you for the most amazing birthday ever Zoe." She smiled and leant up to kiss him as Connie came over. "Glad you enjoyed yourself, I'm off now so I'll see you in work next week?" Zoe nodded and moved from Max to hug Connie. "I'm glad you came today." Zoe moved backwards and smiled as she walked away. Cal was walking off the field with Ethan, Lily, Max, Lofty and Dixie when he noticed Connie in front. "I'll catch up with you guys."

"Connie…" Cal caught up to her and she stopped by her car. "Look, I just wanted to say it was really good having you out with us today. You should come more often." He smiled at her and he could see she was finally beginning to warm to the idea. "I think I might, I better go. Grace is at home and she'll be wandering where I am. See you at work Cal." He smiled at her before turning and walking towards the group of people who had stopped watching him. "Shows over guys!" They laughed and began making fun of him as they walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long, I've not been well recently so haven't had the chance to update this as regularly as I had wanted to... So here's the next two installments for this :) Hope you enjoy, please review! Laura xx**

Chapter 4 – Changing

"Maaaaax…" He wandered into the bedroom to see Zoe lying across the middle of the bed. "Zoooeeee" Max whined copying Zoe. She rolled her eyes before sitting up "Should I invite Connie on holiday with us? I mean the groups getting bigger anyway and I think it'd be good to have her there. Give her a break from work and being with Grace all day." Max sat down with Zoe "Whatever you think… As long as you're there with me I don't care who else is there." She smiled as he leant forward and kissed her.

Already in work Connie walked through the building. Cal was by the nurses' station finishing some patient notes when she walked by. "Mrs Beauchamp-" "Dr Knight." She tried not to smile too much until she had walked past him and into her office. Cal watched her walk away from him and into her office. "Could you be any more obvious?" Cal turned around to see Tess, Ethan and Lofty staring at him. "What?" he shrugged back.

As the day went on Connie found it harder and harder to not smile when around Cal. The atmosphere in the ED had changed dramatically since Connie returned and everyone was enjoying the change. "Rita I need you with me for a patient please." They walked side by side into cubicles and went to work with a patient. It wasn't long ago that the two could barely be in the same room together, but it was about time that they just forgot everything and got on with their jobs.

"So Zoe this holiday is still happening? Who's going now?" Tess and Zoe were sitting in the staffroom discussing it. "I think it's Me and Max, you, Charlie, Rita and Dylan have said yes. I asked Connie but I don't know what she'll do yet. Oh Cal, Ethan and Lily are coming too." Tess nodded smiling "Well just let me know what I need to do and when." The older nurse smiled before leaving the staffroom to finish her shift.

It was the week of Cal, Ethan and Lily's first set of tests and they were all stressing, even Cal. "I've never seen him do so much work before. He does actually care about this." Ethan was talking to Lily and Lofty at the nurses' station watching Cal.

Ethan and Lily both had to go at the same time and same day, but Cal had to go at the end of the week. Everyone went about their days like normal in the ED but all of them wished luck to the young doctors.

The week went by quickly for Cal who was becoming more and more worried as the days past. "Seriously Cal, stop panicking about it." Zoe was standing outside smoking with him and Max. "You'll do fine mate, especially with the boss' support…" Max smiled as Cal exhaled and shook his head. "You are a-" "A lovely friend, why thanks mate." Max laughed as they all walked back inside the hospital.

When Friday came Cal was in the hospital before anyone else. He sat in the staffroom with a coffee looking over some pieces of paper. He shouldn't be worried, he'd done more work for this than anything else he'd ever done in his life. "Hey, do you mind if I come in." Connie stood in the doorway watching him as he shook his head. "Look stop working, just go up there and do it. You'll stress yourself out looking at that." She turned back around to leave the office "Good Luck Dr Knight, not that you'll need it."

When Cal disappeared upstairs the ED became busy with patients. Everyone was running around trying to create space for new patients. After a few hours Connie went outside for some fresh air and noticed Cal sitting on the wall. She walked over and jumped up onto the wall next to him. "How did it go?" Cal shrugged before taking another drag on his cigarette. "Well let's just say that I don't think I'm cut out for this anymore." Connie rested her hand on Cal's leg "Don't think about it, what you do in there is what matters. So you don't get the mark on a test, it doesn't mean you can't be a doctor Cal. Come on, I could do with your help." She stood up and waited for Cal to follow her. "You're the boss…"

As the shift came to a finish Connie received an email with the results of the tests. They hadn't seen themselves yet but they had all passed with flying colours. They would all find out soon enough, but Connie wasn't sure whether to put them out of their misery and tell them. "Hey, you alright in here?" Zoe was standing in the doorway watching Connie. "We're going over to the pub for a few hours if you fancy it." Connie thought about it before closing her computer and picking up her bag. "I think I might." The women left the office and bumped into Cal and Max who were discussing something pointless.

Everyone was sitting around having a drink when Connie noticed how quiet Cal was being. It wasn't fair to make them all wait, especially Lily and Ethan who had been waiting even longer. Connie stood up "Sorry guys, I'll let you all get back to your drinks in a minute. I just wanted to say well done to all the juniors who had the first set of tests this week…" Connie smiled across at Ethan and Lily before carrying on "And I wanted to let you all know that I received an email earlier. Ethan, Lily, Cal you all passed! Congratulations guys, I think you all waited long enough to find out." Everyone cheered and congratulated the three members of their staff with them. Cal still wasn't sure he heard her properly as he was certain he didn't stand a chance of doing well.

As Connie was going to leave Cal went over to speak to her. "Hey, I told you that you could do it-" "So you weren't joking, I really did pass this." Connie put a hand on Cal's arm "Yes you passed Cal, and you did better than anyone else on the test too so stop worrying. I'll see you tomorrow Cal." He watched Connie turn away "Thank you… for letting me do this." She smiled and left everyone to celebrate in the pub.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Ice Queen Thaws

Connie walked out of cubicles after treating a patient who had decided they felt sick as soon as she stepped forward. Regretting the decision Connie walked towards her office to change her top. Zoe took one look as she walked past and was stopped from saying anything by Connie. "Just don't say a word Zoe… Not a word." Zoe tried to stop herself from laughing while Cal was stood leaning against the nurses' station with a smile on his face.

Connie shut the door and started changing her shirt. There was a knock at the door followed by it opening and Cal coming in. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were… Yeah" He turned around to face the door as Connie finished putting the clean scrub shirt on. "Cal you can turn around now. Did you want something?" He had forgotten what it was he came in for so turned to open the door. "No, I think I got everything I needed to." Cal smiled and walked out of the office shutting the door.

It was almost lunch time and Connie was standing talking to Rita and Zoe. "It was not funny!" Rita began laughing "It totally was… Only you would end up covered by a drunk." Connie rolled her eyes "Next time you two are treating them, not me!" She smiled as Cal and Max wandered over. "Ugh can you smell that?" Both began excessively sniffing the air "Yeah smells kind of sick like-" "With a hint of…. Is that vodka, or possibly whisky?" Connie glared across at the two who were putting everyone else in fits of laughter. "Go on have your laugh but I'll remember next time a patient needs the toilet… you guys will be dealing with it."

Connie walked off to her office while the others went to the staffroom for a break. "God if we had even thought about smiling at something like a few months ago we'd have all been toast." Max pointed out what so many people thought. "The Ice Queen begins to show some heart…" Cal left the conversation and went to her office.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. "Come in!" He opened the door and came in slowly. "Oh so you've learnt how to wait outside the door for an answer now. I'm so proud of you overcoming simple challenges like that." Cal laughed at how sarcastic she was being "You're only grumpy because you got thrown up on-" "You would be too!" Cal laughed "Only the other week everyone was laughing at me because Max set me up… Yeah remember that now, I was stood naked in a cubicle." Connie started laughing as Cal sat down opposite her.

He sat there and looked at Connie as she signed some paperwork. "Was there something you wanted to ask or are you just here to stare at me?" Cal smiled and stood up "Yeah, can we cut the crap here and will you just let me take you out?" Connie was stunned into silence, not expecting what he said. She had noticed how much time they had been spending around each other recently, but didn't think he'd be so upfront. "Cal-" "Connie I like you, really like you. You're amazing and good at everything you do, and I don't want to mess about. Let me take you for dinner?" She looked up at Cal standing in front of her desk.

"If I said yes would you stop being so obvious and flirty all the time?" Cal smiled "Probably not." Connie laughed not being able to stop herself from smiling around him. "Fine, when?" Cal couldn't quite believe she had actually just agreed to that. "Tonight? Around 7?" Connie nodded as Cal turned to leave the office. "Cal tell-" "I won't. Our secret I guess." He smiled before leaving the office and heading home.

It dawned on Connie that she had just agreed to go on a date. With Cal. In an hour. She closed her laptop and picked up her coat. Leaving the office she looked for Zoe and found her sitting in her office upstairs with Max, Rita and Dylan. She knocked on the door and opened it to see them all sitting there. "Hey, sorry just wanted to let you all know I'm leaving. I've got to get home for something so I'll see you all tomorrow?"

Zoe got up leaving the others talking after saying goodbye. "Is everything alright?" She pulled the door closed and stood opposite Connie. "Why wouldn't it be?" She smiled as Zoe grinned "Either you've got a date or Grace is causing trouble… You're smiling so I'm going with the first." Connie laughed before turning away from Zoe "Oh wouldn't you like to know Dr Hanna… See you in the morning."

Connie got home and realised she had just over half an hour to get ready. Grace was at her Grandmother's for the week so she didn't have to worry about a babysitter. She went upstairs and jumped into the shower straight away.

Cal was back at Ethan's trying to find a clean shirt that hadn't been packed into a box. He was finally moving out of his brothers flat and into his own next week so was struggling to find anything. Eventually pulling out what he was looking for he put it on with his jeans and found a jacket. Cal walked out of his room to find Ethan and Lily sitting on the sofa looking at him. "What?" he shrugged "I'm not sure what time I'll be getting back, so I'll be quiet and I've got the key to get in." Ethan looked at Cal "Don't worry she's not like that, I'll be alone… Seriously!"

Connie got out of the shower and started getting dressed. She searched through the cupboard to find a dress. It was warm outside still so she didn't need to worry about wrapping up too much. She settled on a short cream dress which fit her perfectly. Connie dried her hair and curled it before applying her make-up. Just as someone knocked on the door she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her heels and put them on before walking down the stairs to get the door.

Cal was driving over and still found it hard to believe he was finally taking Connie on a date. He pulled up outside her house and jumped out. He knew she had money but this place was big. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Connie opened the door and Cal just smiled while taking in what she was wearing. She looked amazing and he struggled to find the words to say that.

Connie smiled before turning back to grab her bag and jacket. "So is this alright?" Cal nodded "It's perfect. You look beautiful, shall we?" Connie smiled again before shutting the door and walking with Cal toward a car. "Since when do you drive?" She never even knew he could. "A while, I just never had the money to get a car. So about a week or so." She got in and shut the door as he drove off.

Cal parked the car and got out waiting for Connie. She walked round and they started the short walk into the town. They neared a few restaurants and Cal pointed to a little one in the corner. "Hi I've got a table booked for 7 under Knight." They were shown to their table and both sat down. "Cal this place is lovely." He smiled picking up the menu "I thought you'd like it."

Cal ordered them both a drink and they decided on what to eat. They were sat waiting for their food talking. "So how olds Grace?" Connie hadn't expected him to ask about her daughter at all. "She's 8 going on 18!" Connie joked. "She's a mini you, bet she drives you insane sometimes." Connie laughed "That's one way of putting it I guess." Their food arrived and they continued talking about things that the other had no idea about.

As they finished their food Connie looked at Cal. "I've had a really nice night, thank you." Cal smiled before reaching across the table and holding Connie's hand. "I do mean what I said. You mean a lot to me, even if I don't to you… These past few months with you have been the best." Cal saw her withdraw slightly so he finished speaking. "I'm not the same as those other guys Connie. I'm not going to run away any time soon, not without you anyway." She smiled slightly before returning to being serious "Even if a better offer comes along? Cal you could get any woman you like-" "And the women I like is sat right in front of me, so unless the better offer is being in a hot country where I never have to work or do anything except look at you all day then no."

They left the restaurant and Cal drove Connie home. She went to get out but before she did she turned back to Cal. "Listen tonight was, really lovely. We should do it again sometime." Cal nodded "Definitely. Night Connie." She got out of the car and went inside. Cal waited until she was in before going home himself. He got into bed and lay awake thinking about the woman he had just spent the night with and how happy she really made him.

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Second date

Zoe and Max were sitting in her office laughing. "So are we still going out tonight? If we are I think it'd be nice to go that place you like." Zoe smiled, "Of course, sounds good. Look I've got to get to a meeting right now but I'll see you later." Zoe stood up and walked to the door with Max. Connie was already waiting outside as Zoe kissed Max. "I love you, I'll come by your office at the end of the day." Zoe nodded before walking with Connie towards the conference room.

"What's got you so happy?" Connie turned towards Zoe who was just watching her "I know it's not this meeting because you hate these things." Ahead of them they could see Cal and Ethan about to go in, and Dylan, Rita and Lily already sitting down. Zoe noticed Connie smiling at someone and looked forward to see Cal smiling back and walking into the conference room. "So it isn't the meeting but someone in the meeting… Connie Beauchamp!" She rolled her eyes and gently nudged Zoe "Shut up okay? I'll talk to you later."

The women walked in and sat down at the table. Zoe sat next to Rita and Connie went down the other end. Connie passed out the folders she had and everyone sat down. Cal was sitting next to her and she laughed at seeing Zoe pulling a face at her. "Right so there's quite a lot to get through today so we may be here a while. The first thing is the young girl from last week, Sarah Miller." They began discussing the first of many cases until they'd gone through everything.

Downstairs Tess and Charlie were running cubicles and keeping everything quiet. Max walked into the department and spoke to the two nurses. "You two have known Zoe the longest, what would you say she would really like for her birthday?" Max took them by surprise a little, "I mean I know her, but I want to get her something she'll really like." They began talking about possibilities until a patient needed transferring upstairs. "Thanks guys, could you not mention this to Zoe though." They nodded and watched the young porter walk away.

It was almost 3 and the meeting had been going on for almost 4 hours now. They'd had small breaks but had agreed it was best to just try and get through all of this as quick as possible. Zoe was talking about a patient when Connie began to respond. They were talking about procedures which most people found extremely boring especially Cal. He moved his legs under the table and realised he was closer to Connie than he thought, so decided to wind her up knowing she couldn't say or do anything.

Cal moved his leg again so that he was touching Connie's leg. She noticed straight away and tried to carry on speaking like nothing happened. He carried on doing it as Zoe was speaking and Connie looked across at Cal who was just smiling. Connie moved her leg and kicked Cal "Ow!" He started coughing to try and disguise what he said while Connie sat leaning her head in her hand covering her mouth. Zoe looked between Cal and Connie before carrying on speaking. Cal looked at Connie who shrugged slightly making him laugh quietly.

"Okay so last thing we need to talk about is the rota's for the department. We're going to be a little short staffed for the next few days so rota's have been re-done. We're getting some temporary agency staff beginning of next week until everyone is back again." While they discussed rota's Cal had decided to give some input. Connie couldn't believe how only a little while ago Cal was a happy-go-lucky flirt who didn't seem to care about his job. Now he was only a little like that, but focused on training to become a consultant. Connie watched him as he spoke some sense at the table before finishing the meeting. "Okay, thanks everyone you can all get off now." People slowly began leaving while Connie sat and filled out a few sheets.

Cal was still sat down next to Connie. "I'm going to have a bruise you know-" "You're such an idiot, you caused it yourself." They were talking quietly between themselves so that nobody else overheard them. Most people had left but Zoe, Rita and Dylan were still sitting around talking. "Anyway don't try and pretend you didn't like it I saw you smiling." Cal moved his chair back as if he was getting up and put a hand on Connie's leg. "I'll see you in a bit, do you need me to get you tonight?" She shook her head "It's fine I've got it covered." Cal still had his hand on her leg but let go as he stood up and left the office.

Connie was at home getting dressed after avoiding Zoe for the last part of their shift knowing she'd have had plenty of questions to ask. Connie finished straightening her hair and pinned some of it back. It was still hot outside and had been for a while now, but no-one was ready to complain about having nice weather.

Connie picked up her purse and keys before leaving the house to walk and meet Cal. He was already in town waiting outside the restaurant for Connie to arrive but instead he noticed Max and Zoe walking his direction. Cal took out his phone and text Connie _Zoe and Max have just seen me in town, I would walk a long way if I were you. Cal_ "Hey, are you on a date!?" Cal looked up to see Max standing a few feet from him "If I was would I tell you?" Max smiled before speaking to Cal again "So what does she look like?" Zoe was standing next to Max pulling a face as he leant into Zoe and put his arm around her. "I'm only joking, come on we better go. See you later Cal, have a good night." He said grinning at his friend.

Connie was walking when her phone went off. She smiled at how Cal had warned her but she just carried on walking. She didn't want people knowing but Zoe pretty much already knew. By the time Connie got there Cal was waiting on his own.

He turned around to see Connie walking towards him. She was wearing a black dress which fell right to the floor. It had some silver detailing and jewels across the straps and just under the chest which went around the dress like a belt but higher. Her hair fell across her shoulders and half way down her back, Cal couldn't take his eyes off of her. "And I thought you looked good normally…" She smiled as she reached Cal and took his arm. "So where are we going?" Cal walked her towards the restaurant and just smiled. "If you're going to dress like this every time I take you out I need to do this more often!" Connie smiled and walked with Cal not caring what anyone thought for once.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – One step forward, two steps back.

Connie and Cal had been out several times now and nobody knew. Ethan was shocked at Cal's consistency this time round. "I mean you never stay with a girl long enough for dates… She must be pretty special." Cal laughed while making a drink. "Well nibbles I think you may be right there."

Lily walked through to the kitchen where the brothers were talking. "Here again… I didn't expect to see you this morning. I thought you'd have been in someone else's bed by now." Cal rolled his eyes, "Clearly not. I'm really serious about this girl, guys like me don't get a chance with someone like her. I'm not pushing her for anything, not until it's what she wants." Ethan couldn't believe what his brother was saying because it was so not Cal.

Connie was waiting in reception for the agency staff to arrive when Zoe walked over. "So are you going to tell me anything or pretend like there is nothing going on in your life?" Connie shook her head "So I've been on a couple of dates with someone, so what?" Before Zoe could say anything else Connie noticed someone walk in. "Sam!? What are you doing here?" She walked over and hugged the tall man standing in front of her.

Cal was standing by the nurses' station watching Connie until a man walked in she knew. Dylan, Rita and Robyn had gathered around and were watching too. "Who's that with Mrs Beauchamp?" As soon as Cal heard his name he looked down and finished signing some paper. "That is Mrs Beauchamp's ex-boyfriend and child's father." Cal picked up his files and walked off to find his patient in cubicles leaving the others to gossip.

Connie was standing with Sam in reception after introducing him to Zoe. "I'm one of your temporary staff for the next few weeks. I figured it'd be a good chance to see Grace too." Connie smiled before walking through the department with Sam and the other agency staff to introduce them both to everyone.

The day passed quickly but Connie was too caught up with Sam being back to notice anything else. Cal couldn't help but feel annoyed and jealous at seeing how they were together, just when he thought maybe he was getting somewhere. "Cal are you still out tonight?" Ethan bought his brother round from his daydream. Connie was now paying attention to the conversation they were about to have. Cal looked towards his brother before looking at Connie who smiled a little. "No I'm not, something's come up so I'll be at home tonight." He looked at Connie before walking off to the staffroom. Connie looked down at the desk not understanding why he'd said that to Ethan.

Sam had been helping in the hospital for a week and had been at Connie's a lot to spend some time with Grace. Cal had hardly spoken to Connie and she didn't even know why. She went upstairs and sat on her bed trying to phone him. "Hello?" Connie sighed before speaking "Cal I was wandering if you were around tonight to do something?" He didn't answer.

"Okay what have I done because you've been acting like this for days now." Cal hated this because all he wanted to do was be there with her now. "You've got Sam back so I figured I'd just leave you both to it-" "There is nothing going on… Cal I don't want to be with him."

Grace came running into the room with Sam behind her making plenty of noise, impossible for Cal not to hear. "Look Connie, you're obviously busy with things today so maybe another time." He hung up and she just sat there not knowing what to say to him to make him believe her.

At work the next day Connie got in early. She leant against the counter as someone walked in behind her. Connie turned around and saw Cal opening his locker. "Do I not even get a hello anymore?" Cal closed the locker door and looked at Connie. "Course you do-" "What is wrong? Because you're driving me insane here." She stepped closer to him "I'm driving you insane? Coming from the women who is spending so much time with her ex and looks like the perfect happy little family." Connie stepped back and sighed before looking back at him. "Look I've got to start my shift." Cal turned and left Connie on her own in the staffroom.

The day was quiet which Connie was thankful for. She sat in her office most the day until Sam knocked on the door. "Hey, so I was thinking. Do you fancy going out for something to eat tonight?" Connie finished signing some paper "Yeah, I think Grace would love that…" Sam stopped in front of the desk "No I meant just us, me and you like we used to." Connie stopped what she was doing and heard someone walk away from her office door. Didn't take a genius to guess who "Look Sam, I can't do this now." She left the office and headed to find Zoe.

Zoe was sitting in her office when Connie knocked and came in. "Hey Connie, everything alright?" She smiled closing the door and just sat down "Yeah, needed a break from downstairs." Zoe stood up from her desk and sat down next to Connie. "What's wrong?"

Connie leant forward with her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do Zoe." She sat up and leant back into the couch. "About what, Sam?" Connie looked at Zoe and half smiled nodding. "He wants us to be together again…" "And, what's so wrong about that?" Connie shrugged. "Cal won't speak to me and is acting like nothing's happened." Zoe looked at her looking down at a picture on her phone. She didn't need to see it to know what it was.

Connie was sitting with her legs up across Zoe's on the sofa in her office still. "All I could say to you a few months ago was about how if I ever got another chance with him I'd jump for it. So why did I just walk out on him?" Zoe looked at her friend. "Because a few months ago Cal played no part in this, and now he does. That hole you had from when Sam left was filled by someone else. You might not realise it, but he probably means more to you than you could have ever thought possible. Believe me I would know." Connie looked across at Zoe before swinging her legs down and standing up. "Thank you, I've got to go and find Sam before he goes home tonight."

Connie walked back through the ED after checking her make-up and found Sam in the staffroom. "Hey-" "Look Sam, I can't be with you not now, not ever. I started seeing someone else a few weeks ago and I kind of took that for granted." Cal walked into the room with Ethan and Tess while they were still talking. "So let me get this right, you've been leading me along this whole time while screwing around with someone else." Connie couldn't believe what Sam had just said, and neither could everyone who had just walked in.

"How dare you. You left and 'met someone else' not me-" "Connie you just manipulate people to get what you want." She tried to walk past him and leave the office but he held onto her wrist. Cal saw this and noticed she wasn't comfortable. Without thinking about it he walked forward and pushed Sam away from her. "Leave it out yeah, are you okay?" Connie just nodded and left the room. Sam looked at Cal before shaking his head. Cal just smiled before speaking again "You don't even deserve her. She's worth more than anything you could give her, you left her for 'something better'. Big mistake on your part I guess." Cal grabbed his coat and left the staffroom before anything else could be said.

Cal walked outside and stood by the wall. Connie had seen him walk out and decided to go see him. "Hey I thought you'd gone home already." Connie walked over and sat on the table next to where Cal was stood. "I know you heard Sam in my office earlier but walked away before I said anything." Cal didn't look at her while she spoke but kept looking down. "I don't want to be with Sam, Cal. Whatever you think was there isn't, believe me."

Cal looked at Connie who stood up and just walked in front of him. She moved forward and leant her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. "Can we go back a few weeks like this never happened?" Cal looked down at Connie "Read my mind… I'm sorry for all this, really. Connie you're amazing and I just didn't want to lose you to someone else." She smiled looking up at the man who adored her "You're going to have to try harder than that to lose someone."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Trying again

It was the end of the shift and Connie had the weekend off. Her and Zoe were finishing off signing some patient files when Cal and Ethan walked over to the nurses' station. "Yes I'll be out of the house tomorrow so you and Lily will be on your own, okay?" Ethan handed Zoe a file before turning back to Cal "So you've started seeing this girl again, the one you-" "Yes Ethan." He stopped him from saying anymore in front of Zoe and Connie who both noticed this.

"The one he what Ethan?" Zoe looked over at them and waited for one of them to answer. Max and Rita had walked over to the desk and had been filled on the conversation. "Come on Ethan spill-" "The one I love okay? Are you guys all happy now, yes Cal thinks he loves a girl is that such a surprise to everyone really?" Connie had been avoiding the conversation while listening but now she was looking up at him. A smile spread across her face as she saw Cal blush slightly before walking off to the staffroom to get his things.

After everyone followed Cal out the department and towards the pub Zoe stopped at Connie's office. She walked in to find her picking her bags up. "So you've got another date tomorrow then?" Connie laughed before walking out of the office and locking the door. "It would seem that way wouldn't it, are you heading to the pub now?" Zoe nodded "You?" Connie had thought about just going home but decided to stay out for a while. "Why not, I might get to hear more about 'Cal's hot date tomorrow'" Connie joked.

Already in the pub everyone was sitting around a table when Connie and Zoe came in. Max was buying a drink when he saw them both. "Zo, do you want a drink?" She walked over with Connie and waited with him. "Connie do you want something?" Zoe answered before the other woman had the chance "She'll have the same." Connie smiled at Zoe rolling her eyes before going to sit down.

They had taken over a large table at the side where Connie went and joined them. Cal was sitting on the top of the sofa that ran along the wall and moved over slightly so she could sit down. Zoe and Max came and sat down, handing Connie her drink first. "So Cal who's this girl you're seeing?" Max was first to bring it up and Lofty turned to Cal. "What he means is, is she hotter than Zoe?" They laughed while Zoe playfully pushed Max.

Cal had a drink before answering. "To me, yeah definitely. No offence Zoe." Cal held up his hands in defence as Connie smiled into her glass. "What's she like then, this girl because anyone sticking around with you this long is either really dumb or desperate." Connie was having a drink when this was said and began coughing after swallowing at the wrong point. Zoe looked and laughed as it was said.

"Actually she's one of the most intelligent people I know and is definitely not desperate. She is hot though, and you're only saying all this because I laughed at you before we knew your girl was Zoe." Throughout this Connie sat beside Cal quietly just listening and swapping looks with Zoe.

After a few hours people began going home, Connie being one of them. She stood up and began saying goodbye as Cal stood up and said he was going for a fag. Cal held the door open for Connie and walked out behind her. "So what time shall I come get you tomorrow?" Connie turned around and smiled at Cal before answering. "Why don't you stay tonight then we could go in the morning tomorrow?"

Cal just looked across at Connie without saying anything. "I shouldn't have said anything-" "No, I'll just get my coat and make excuses. There's a few things I need to get from my flat before we go though. All my stuff's there I just haven't put any furniture together yet." Connie laughed and went to her car to wait.

As Cal walked in the pub he stopped to talk to Zoe. "You know don't you?" She smiled at Cal "Know what?" He shook his head laughing before turning to everyone else. "I'm off so I'll see you all Monday." He grabbed his coat as Lofty spoke up "Bit early for you isn't it mate?" Cal nodded "Yeah, got a better offer." Cal turned around and left the pub walking over to Connie's car.

Cal got out the car and stood by the window. "You go home, I'll drive over. I need to drive tomorrow because I'm not telling you where we're going." He smiled slyly at Connie as he turned and went to get his things. Connie got home and went upstairs to open some windows as it was boiling in the house. A few minutes later Cal was at the door and Connie answered it smiling. She walked back into the kitchen and got herself a drink. "Do you want one?" He shook his head. "I'm alright, really." They sat down on the sofa and just started talking.

After a few hours Cal began to drift off to sleep. Connie was awoken by her phone vibrating on the table. She sat up answered it seeing it was Grace. "Gracie what's wrong sweetheart?" Connie stood up and walked out of the room speaking to her daughter. "I know I didn't phone, I completely forgot. Are you having a good time with your dad?" He had taken her away for a few weeks before she had to go back to school. "Okay I'll speak to you soon, I love you."

Connie put the phone down before walking back in and seeing Cal still asleep. "Hey" Connie nudged Cal gently waking him up, "Come on we should go to bed if we're going out tomorrow." Connie pulled him up off the sofa and walked upstairs with him. Almost as soon as they both hit the bed they were fast asleep, Connie wrapped up in Cal's arms.

 **Thank you for reading, sorry for the delay in updating this fic! Hope you enjoyed it, please review! Thanks, Laura xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Opening up

When Cal woke up in the morning he rolled over to see Connie facing him still asleep. He smiled watching her sleep so quietly. He got up and went into the bathroom before she woke up. He climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself realising his bag was still in the bedroom. He went to walk out and saw Connie watching him from the bed. "Morning, you don't mind do you?" She smiled shaking her head "Course not, I'm not complaining."

Connie sat up when Cal walked out to get his bag. She watched him walk back towards the bathroom and got up herself. "So what time are we going?" Cal finished pulling on a pair of shorts before answering "I was thinking in an hour or so, whenever we're ready." He walked back out and saw Connie trying to reach something from a shelf. The dressing gown she had on was short and lifted up when she reached towards the box. Cal watched Connie try and get it before walking over and helping her. "Here you go shortie, you know I never noticed it before because you're normally in heels." She turned around and smiled at him sarcastically before putting the box on the bed.

Cal went back and grabbed his shirt before walking back out to Connie. "You alright if I make a drink? Do you want one?" Connie stood up and walked over to him linking her arms behind his back. "I'm okay thanks, I need to get changed." Cal nodded "Alright then." Before he walked away Connie leant up and kissed him. He smiled as she did before leaving her to get changed.

Connie got dressed into a pair of denim shorts and white vest as Cal had told her to wear something cool. She pulled a white and blue kimono to wear over the top before putting on some sandals. She sat down in front of the mirror as Cal came into the bedroom with a drink. She started to straighten her hair and put on some make-up while Cal sat on the bed flicking through his phone. "You ready to go soon?" Connie turned around and faced him as he finished his drink. "Yeah, do I need anything?" He shook his head "Not that I can think of, no."

Connie went downstairs and saw that there was a bag by the door already. She picked up her phone and keys before heading to the door. Cal was already outside and had put a few bags into the car. "Let's go then shortie." Cal winked at her as she shut the door. "Is that really what you're going to call me?" He shrugged getting into the car. "What else could I call you, I don't see you as a baby kind of girl." She just smiled before looking over at him again. "But I could be wrong."

Connie normally hated being in a car with someone else driving but being with Cal seemed different. Cal's car wasn't too different from hers, it was older and a light blue colour but she liked it. One thing you could do with it that you couldn't hers was have the roof down which she was slightly jealous of. She had no idea where they were going but she didn't care. "Cal do you actually know where we're going or is it a guess?" She looked over at him laughing "Course I do, I found this place a few years ago. I used to come here for some time out from things." Connie turned back to face the road and just left him to drive.

Connie was sitting on her phone looking through photos from one of the first times they went out. "I love that you know, one of my favourites I think." He smiled and faced the road again and noticed her out the corner of his eye. She held the phone up and took a picture of them both. She looked at it and laughed when she realised Cal was smiling in it even though he wasn't looking. "We're nearly here." She looked out and noticed they were driving along a river surrounded by quiet fields.

When he stopped the car and got out Connie looked around. "Come on we're going this way." Cal waited for her to catch up to him and reached his hand out to her. She grabbed hold of his hand and walked alongside him down to the river. "This place is lovely Cal." He smiled as they slowly walked along the river.

Cal sat down on the grass and she sat down next to him. "Did you mean what you said yesterday when everyone was asking you about me?" Cal smiled "Which part? There were a lot of questions…" "When you said you loved me." Cal looked over at Connie before looking back towards the river. "I don't know… I'm pretty sure I do. Connie I've fallen for you, pretty hard."

"You find that hard to say?" Connie wasn't sure what made her of all people ask something like that but she did. "Yeah. I always have, but with you it's even harder. I've never said that to someone, but with you… You're not just some girl I want to sleep with and never see again." At this point Connie stood up in front of him and put her hands out. "Come on-" "Where are we going?" She pulled him up and walked down to the river again.

They walked almost the whole length before Cal spoke again. "Take your shoes off for a minute." She looked at him confused but did it anyway. Cal walked right down to the river and stepped in. "No way, that looks freezing!" "Don't be such a girl! I thought you were bigger than that." He winked as she stepped forwards towards him. "I want to show you something else." Connie stepped through the river with him until it got slightly deeper and she nearly fell over. Cal caught her arm "Come here" he turned around and lifted Connie up onto his back.

She had her arms around his shoulders as he carried her across the river towards a small bridge. Around the corner there was a little waterfall next to a field full of colours. Putting Connie down in the water he took his phone out. There was a call from Ethan but he just closed that. "This place is amazing." Connie stood in front of Cal as he reached his arms around her. She smiled and held his arms, "What are you doing now?" She tried looking up to him and saw him smiling. Cal took her phone out of her pocket and saw the picture of them. He smiled again before opening her camera and taking a picture of them both.

Connie turned around and looked at the phone to see the picture. It had the field in the background and the pair of them in front of it smiling like a pair of idiots. "Not that this isn't nice but my feet are beginning to freeze." She laughed as he picked her up again.

"I wasn't sure if it was all still here or not." Connie noticed all the flowers and water splashing down the side. "It's beautiful Cal… If this is where you go to get away why are you showing me?" He climbed out of the water and let her jump down and sit with him. "Because maybe when I do get away, I want someone to know where I'll be and find me." Cal looked at Connie before speaking "Enough of the soppy stuff now yeah?" He laughed as she moved to sit in front of him.

Cal watched her as she knelt between his legs. "For the record you're not someone I want to sleep with and leave either… That would make working with you really hard." Cal nodded laughing as he sat up straight again. She leant forward and kissed him moving her hands around his neck. Cal kissed her back and moved his hands naturally to her waist. He deepened the kiss as Connie sat back slightly looking at him smiling. "We better head back, I've gotta sort out some things at the flat. I don't think I can stand sleeping at Ethan's any longer." Connie laughed as she helped him stand up and they began walking back through the fields.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next update, thanks for the continuing support with this. Please review :) Thank you, Laura xx**

Chapter 10 – Something to celebrate

The staff were heading out for a meal to celebrate Ethan, Lily and Cal passing the last lot of tests. The three of them had barely had any spare time recently so they were looking forward to a night off. Cal knocked on Connie's office door before walking in. "Hey, are you still coming out tonight?" Connie turned around to see him standing behind her. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" Connie walked forward and hugged Cal while he spoke. "I don't know. I wasn't sure if you would want to."

Connie moved backwards and picked up some patient files. "I'll be there okay, stop thinking about things all the time. Where are you staying tonight?" Cal smiled "Mrs Beauchamp I don't think I'm okay with that upfront question." She pushed his chest to get past as he laughed and answered her. "At mine, I finally have a bed for us to try out… Not like that, I meant sleep in... Stuck my foot in it didn't I?" Connie nodded "Little bit yeah, but I'll forgive you." He laughed before walking out of the office with her.

The ED was pretty quiet all day but Connie was stuck in meetings. Zoe was running the department while Connie was busy, not that there was much to do. She sat at the nurses' station with Max talking while there was nothing that needing doing. "Tonight should be nice, a chance for everyone to relax again." Zoe nodded and leaned back in the chair. "Think I'll give the drinking a miss tonight though, I've had enough of the hangovers." Max just laughed before taking a patient upstairs to another ward.

Most people were already arriving at the restaurant by 7 but Connie was running late. Grace had caused a fuss about being with her grandmother for the night and so she was late getting ready. By the time she was dressed it was 7 and knew she'd be the last to arrive. Connie put on a long dress which had a tight black top half, and a flowing chiffon red skirt. She wore a pair of black heels and had her hair down.

She had already phoned a taxi which was outside just as she got downstairs. 7:15, so it wasn't too late but she knew someone would moan. Zoe was outside having a cigarette when Connie turned up. "Hey, everything alright?" Connie nodded "Grace…" That's all she said and Zoe smiled walking inside with Connie. Zoe showed her to the table and Cal looked up to see her and smiled. Connie walked over and sat next to Charlie with Cal the other side. "You look beautiful as always shortie" Cal laughed. Connie smirked before speaking to Charlie.

The evening was full of everyone laughing and questioning about Cal's girlfriend, again. "So is she actually real? Because you know, anyone is yet to meet her." Cal laughed before speaking again "She's pretty real, thanks for asking. Anyway I remember you complaining about 21 questions not so long ago, so do you fancy giving it up for a bit?" Max smiled and gave Cal a break for a bit.

As the evening went on everyone broke off into smaller conversations. "How come you were late, is everything okay?" Connie checked her phone before putting it back in her bag. "Everything's fine, it was just Grace causing a fuss." Cal rested a hand on her leg "If it's trouble then I can always take you home after this-" "No it's fine. I could do with a child free night today." She smiled and turned back to the others. Cal kept his hand on her leg and nobody was paying enough attention to notice.

Connie got up to go to the toilet and was followed by Zoe. "Alright there?" Zoe smiled nodding, "Fine yeah, just needed some quiet for a moment. Not exactly somewhere I want to sit with a banging headache." Connie looked over "Go home then Zoe, come on I'll get us a taxi sorted."

The girls walked back to the table and Connie picked up her phone again. "Everything okay?" Cal looked worriedly at her before she reassured him. "Zoe's not feeling good so I'm going to phone a taxi and get her home-" "I'll come with you then." She shook her head, "It's fine you stay and enjoy your night-" "What and miss out on a night with you? It's fine let's go."

The four said there goodbye's before Rita and Dylan joined them. "You guys alright if we jump in with you? I'm shattered and need some sleep!" Connie laughed and let them get in first. They dropped Dylan and Rita off first as they were closest, before getting Max and Zoe home. "Take some aspirin and get some sleep, okay? Max look after her." He nodded smiling before walking inside with Zoe.

Connie sat back and closed her eyes as they drove towards Cal's new flat. "You sure you're okay, you're quiet." Connie got out of the taxi with the help of Cal and walked towards the door. "Just being out tonight made me realise how much things have changed." Cal opened the first door and held her hand as they began walking up the several sets of stairs. When they reached his door he unlocked it and let Connie in first. "There's still boxes about, I haven't really had much chance to put it all out."

Cal showed her round quickly and she noticed the view out of the city from the balcony. "Lovely isn't it?" Cal wrapped his arms around Connie from behind and rested his head on her shoulder just standing there. He left her there while going to get a drink from the kitchen. He came back in and saw she had sat down with a picture that was on the table. It was one of them and she was smiling at it. "Didn't have you as a picture at the bed side kind of guy-" "Next best thing to the real one I guess…"

Connie put the picture back down before Cal wandered round the room looking for something. "You okay there?" He nodded and she stood up "I'm going to get changed quickly." She picked her bag up and went into the bathroom. She took her make-up off and pulled her hair up into a pony tail before taking off her dress and putting on a strappy black dress. She picked her bag up and walked back to the bedroom chucking it down in the corner. Cal had put some music on quietly and was sorting the bed sheets out. He looked up and noticed her from the corner of his eye.

Cal picked up the glass of water again and had a drink as Connie sat on the edge of the bed. Cal walked back across the room and opened the door onto the balcony slightly. "Will you stop doing things and just stop for a few minutes?" Cal stood in front of her and leant down to kiss her. Connie reached her hands up and around his neck kissing him back.

Cal leant further forward pressing Connie down on the bed. As he did his phone began ringing. He stood up and went to find it in the kitchen. By the time he got there and answered it Connie was standing in the doorway looking at him. He walked towards her while talking "Mum I can't really talk at the moment… Yes I've moved in to the place, what do you mean alone? Yes it's my place… Did he now, well it's not his place to tell you. Look I gotta go, love you mum. Bye, bye."

Cal threw his phone onto the sofa and walked back towards Connie and picked her up kissing her. "What did she say about living here?" Cal laughed "Put it this way, she knows I wasn't hanging up to wash dishes…" Connie smiled as Cal kissed her again pushing her back. With her back against the wall he deepened the kiss before walking towards the bed. He took off his shirt and began kissing her again.

Soon enough Cal took off Connie's dress and was kissing her on the bed again. A few minutes later and Cal pulled Connie on top of him still kissing her. They carried on like this for a while until Cal rolled over above her. "I love you." Cal looked down at her and thought he hadn't heard her properly. "You mean that-" "It's not something I say a lot without meaning it." He smiled before kissing her again. "I love you too…"

Connie woke up later that night in Cal's bed with his arm around her. She saw the balcony door was still open and got up to close it slightly. When she went back to bed she picked up her phone and checked for any messages. Connie felt Cal's arm tighten around her waist as he rolled over to face her. "That was definitely better than I had imagined it would be." He felt her laugh against his chest before she looked up at him. "I don't think I want to know how many times you imagined this night thanks… Anyway I should really get some sleep, some of us have to work tomorrow." He smiled before she got comfortable and quickly drifted off to sleep with Cal doing the same.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's taken me an age to upload this! I've been working full time and just got home from being in Cardiff Bay(which was amazing, if you've considered going I'd definetley recommend it!) Please review and let me know what you think :) x**

 **Chapter 11 – A night with you**

It had been almost three months since Connie and Cal had spent any time together due to them both being rushed off their feet at work. Connie had added pressure from the new CEO Henrik Hansen, and Cal had been completely focused on the final exams he had to pass in order to become a consultant.

Connie was already sitting at her desk flicking through some files which had been left on her desk. "Hey, you been left a load more?" Connie looked up to see Zoe walking into the office and dumping her stuff. "Huh? Oh yeah… it's like you can't have a private life when working in this place!" Zoe laughed "Tell me about it, I know only too well. Connie, have you actually spent a night at home in the past few weeks?" Connie leant back in her chair and sighed watching her friend stare at her across the office.

"Take it from me Connie, this job can run everything if you let it. Don't become so wrapped up in this that you forget to have a life away from here." Connie smiled before sitting back up and signing some more files as Zoe left the office to meet Max. "Oh and by the way, Cal is beginning to look lost I think he could do with a break too." Zoe walked away from the office again leaving Connie to think and finish the paperwork.

It was almost lunch time when Connie came out of the office. She was carrying some files which needed to be taken up to Hansen's office. She noticed Cal standing by the nurses' station watching her but carried on as if she hadn't seen him. Cal smirked knowing Connie had seen him and carried on reading a patient file.

Max was leaning on the desk next to Cal as Zoe walked over with Rita. "Cal there's a patient in reception waiting to be assessed, could you do the primary survey please?" Cal listened to Rita while he finished reading the file before responding. He looked over to where Connie was walking before turning back to Rita. "Yeah sure-" "Don't worry Cal, I'll take them go and have a break." Rita looked towards Zoe then back to Cal not sure of why she had done that. Cal nodded showing he appreciated it before heading to the staffroom.

Connie had made it to Hansen's office without dropping the files and was on her way back down. She got to the lifts and noticed Cal leaning against the railings looking over the ED. Connie carried on walking towards where he was standing and leant forward on the rails next to him. "Cal please tell me you finish at a human time today?" He laughed before turning to look at her "I've got about 2 hours left but let me guess you'll be sleeping here again tonight?" Connie pushed back from the railings while Cal remained where he was looking down towards the ED.

Connie checked nobody was watching before grabbing Cal's wrist and pulling him after her into a cupboard that was behind them. After shutting the door Connie rested against it looking up at Cal. "I'm sorry we haven't had time together recently… Every time I'm home you're here and when you're home I'm not. I miss you Cal-" She was cut off by him stepping forward and leaning down to kiss her. It lasted a few seconds before he moved backwards slightly and pulled her into a tight hug. "I miss you too Con. I promise we'll get some time together soon, I better get back down to finish the shift." Cal let go of Connie and went to walk out the door before she spoke again. "I've got tonight off… I told Hansen I'm not working all hours of the night to get his paperwork done anymore." If it wasn't for the glint in Cal's eye and the smile that spread across his face she would have thought he hadn't heard her as he began walking away.

Connie was in resus treating a patient when Cal finished his shift. Everyone was heading over to the pub for a few drinks and so they were already waiting outside. "You coming Cal?" Max was waiting by the staffroom door and had just been joined by Zoe. "I'm not sure yet, I've just got to phone someone." Max turned to walk away and Zoe followed waving goodbye to Cal knowing he probably wouldn't be out with them tonight for one reason or another.

Connie finished in resus and headed towards her office. She opened the door and found Cal sitting on the sofa waiting for her. "Hey what are you doing? I thought everyone was heading to the pub tonight-" "What and you thought that on the one night you'd be at home after several months I'd go out?" Connie smiled as she walked around the other side of her desk to sit down. "Anyway I just wanted to know what time I should have dinner ready." He walked towards her desk and leant on it as she looked up at him. "You don't have to make dinner you know-" "I know, I want to… So if I say for 7ish? Most of your stuff is still at mine anyway so you shouldn't need anything." She smiled standing up to put some folders back in the drawers.

"Okay 7 sounds good… Have you been going through my stuff?" Connie looked at Cal who was already standing up straight and turning around to leave. "On that note I think I'll go and see you later then-" "Cal!" But he had already left the office and started the walk home. Connie smiled to herself as there was a knock at the door. "You're needed in resus Mrs Beauchamp, patient has stopped breathing again." Connie left the office with Rita and went to work again. Even though it was only an hour it felt like the longest hour of her life.

Everyone was sitting around a table in the pub having a few drinks when Zoe stood up and made her excuses to leave. "Hey Zo, everything okay?" Max looked across at his girlfriend before smiling at her. "Yeah, I'm just tired and really want to get home… You stay though, I'll see you later at home." She got up and left the pub stepping outside into the cold.

A few minutes later and she heard the noise from the pub as someone opened the door. Next thing she knew Max fell into step with her wrapping his arm around her. "Stay and miss a night with you? I'd be stupid" he said smiling at Zoe as she rested her head into his shoulder. It had been a busy day but the one thing that made it all worthwhile was knowing that she could go home to Max every night and forget the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – You give me that love**

It had only just turned 6 but the department was quiet so Connie decided she could get away from the hospital early.

Wandering out of resus she saw Charlie by the desk and walked over to him. "Hey Connie, everything okay?" She smiled a little before nodding. "I'm going to get home now before Hansen tries dumping something else on me… Will you be alright tonight, do you need me to stay?" Charlie shook his head "Go home, Dylan and Rita are here tonight as well so we'll be fine. Seriously get home and enjoy your night." Connie smiled and went to her office.

She grabbed her coat and put it on before picking up her bag and leaving her office. Getting into her car she smiled before driving towards Cal's flat. Pulling up outside she couldn't see any lights on through the balcony. It took her a few minutes to get out the car and through the front door of the flats.

Cal had given Connie a key a few weeks ago because they had been spending more time there than anywhere else, even if it wasn't together. Walking into the flat she could smell whatever it was Cal was cooking and it smelt amazing. Then she heard some music playing and Cal's awful singing over the top of it, okay it wasn't that bad but it made her laugh. She dropped her bag at the front door and took off her coat before walking further into the flat.

The first thing she saw was that the lights were dimmed and Cal had lit candles around the front room. Connie noticed the table had been set and the place completely spotless. She smiled at herself before walking round to the sofa to take her heels off. Cal wandered out of the kitchen smiling at her. He just watched her until she looked up and noticed him. "You didn't have to go through all this for tonight you know." She stood up and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. Cal responded and put his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

They both sat at the table and ate everything. Connie picked up her glass and had another drink noticing Cal was just watching her. "What?" She shrugged blushing slightly looking into her glass rather than at him. "Nothing… I was just thinking about how good it is to be sitting with you at home again. It's been a crazy few months and we went from seeing each other almost every day to absolutely nothing." Connie put down her glass and ran her finger round the rim not looking up. It was mainly her fault for not being around, she couldn't even be around for Grace when she was at home.

Connie didn't notice Cal move from the table. He crouched next to her and rested a hand on her thigh. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you saying that. It's not your fault either so stop thinking that." Connie looked at the man standing in front of her. She hadn't even relaxed enough tonight to notice how happy he really was in this moment. It was then she decided. "What's bothering you? You've been thinking all night." She shook her head smiling placing her hand on top of his. "Right now it doesn't matter, let's just enjoy tonight." Cal leant up slightly as he felt his lips meet Connie's.

Dinner was finished and Cal was washing everything up. Connie slowly wandered back in from the balcony after being on the phone to Grace. Cal had turned the radio up playing real love by Jess Glynne. Connie came in singing along and wrapped her arms around Cal from behind smiling. She made him put down the plate and turned him around. "You can leave that you know… Come and sit down for a bit." Cal smiled as he let Connie lead him towards the sofa.

They sat at opposite ends, Connie resting her feet on Cal's lap. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Cal spoke again. "I've been thinking-" "That doesn't sound good, should I go and take cover somewhere?" Cal sarcastically smiled at Connie "Ha ha. This holiday Max and Zoe were organising…" Connie knew this was something Cal would want to do but she hated the idea. Cal could see in her face that she didn't want to go. "I was thinking we should completely ditch it and go somewhere just the two of us."

A smile slowly spread across her face before she spoke again. "Yeah? You really mean that?" Cal nodded "Course, why wouldn't I mean it? A week away with you somewhere hot where I have to do nothing but look at you all day. I'd be stupid to not want to." Cal moved to properly face Connie as she knelt up. She closed the space between them as Cal put his hands either side of her face. He kissed her as she moved her hands around to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

Cal leant her backwards to lie down on the sofa. They remained like this for a while as things began to get more heated. Cal leant up above Connie smiling. "I love you, you've no idea how long I've wanted to be in this position with you." Connie smiled reaching her hands around his neck pulling him closer again. Cal stood up holding onto Connie's hand walking towards his bedroom.

A few hours later and Connie was lying with her head resting on Cal's chest smiling. "So this holiday, where were you thinking about going?" Cal sat up slightly careful not to make Connie uncomfortable before thinking. "I've always wanted to go to somewhere like the Maldives. Always see so many pictures of sandy beaches and blue seas with the little huts along the beach. Palm trees bending above the water, bars in the middle of swimming pools and people lying in the sun not having to worry about a single thing." Connie looked up at Cal and smiled "Let's go then, I'll get the time away from work and we'll do it."

The pair got comfortable and fell asleep next to each other. Both excited for the holiday they were now wanting to book and unbeknown to Cal, Connie's decision which would mean a lot more nights together.


End file.
